


A Blowtorch? Really?

by MysticMusic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Good Peter, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mean Allison, Not Beta Read, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMusic/pseuds/MysticMusic
Summary: “He’s homicidal,” she sputtered.“No, Allison. The witches are homicidal. He’s smart,” Stiles hissed, “and if you took your narcissistic head out of your ass for five minutes, you’d see something called self-preservation instincts. Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? A blowtorch? Really? How fucking stupid are you?”Or, Stiles defends Peter when Allison attacks him with a blowtorch like a lunatic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a rape/noncon tag on this originally and it was NOT supposed to be there I’m so sorry.

It was Wednesday when Stiles walked into the loft for a pack meeting that had at first seemed completely normal. College had kept him away from town for a while, but he was back and nothing had immediately tried to kill him upon entry so he’d call that a win. 

 

While off at college he’d been doing some spark training in his spare time. If he did say so himself (which he did) he’s become pretty powerful. It was kind of awesome. Tattoos danced across his arms and back. They were mainly protection sigils that he’d learned, but there were a few neat tricks in there. The tattoos had become such a part of him that it’s hard for him to imagine not having them anymore. The thrum of energy that they give off feels homey. His hair was unkempt and lengthy on his head. It suits him more than the buzz ever did.

 

It looked like the rest of the pack had already arrived. Lydia hugged him when he walked in and surprisingly even Jackson nudged him and gave a quick ‘hey’ as pack. The couch seemed to be calling his name and he was more than happy to heed the call. After the two hour long drive from campus to Beacon Hills, his ass was ecstatic to use Derek’s expensive cushiony goodness. He plopped down next to Scott who was grinning happily at getting to see Stiles for the first time in months. They kept up phone calls of course, but not often. Scott had ended up going to the same college as Allison, so he was thoroughly distracted most of the time. It had hurt, but Stiles was busy with college work and spark training, so he liked to think Scott wasn’t entirely to blame.

 

“Stiles,” Scott exclaimed in his happy Scott voice with that dopey smile on his face as he reached over to hug his adopted brother. Scott’s happiness was infectious as always and Stiles returned the hug cheerfully. A werewolf’s need for physical attention hasn’t changed at all.

 

“Hey, Scotty,” Stiles grinned, enjoying the moment of having Scott’s attention before Allison walks in and Scott’s switch flips.

 

And she did mere moments later. Stiles sighed as Scott got up to go follow her around like a lost puppy, but his seat was immediately taken over by Erica. She looked hot as always, but Stiles didn’t desire her as anything more than a friend and he knew she felt the same way, “Hey, Batman, sexy ink.” That’s right most of the pack hadn’t seen his tattoos yet. Scott had since Stiles had sent him pictures, but Scott was probably it.

 

She smirked at him and went in for a hug, which Stiles graciously returned, “Erica, still lovely as always,” he teased, but she only grinned like a shark. She knew she was lovely. Stiles didn’t have to say it. Erica is one of the only people that Stiles knows that can differentiate grinning and smiling on her face. Her grin is like pure sex and her smile is when she’s actually being serious, which isn’t very often. Stiles didn’t know how Boyd never gets jealous. He must be getting it a lot to make up for her constant flirting.

 

A wolf whistle attacked his ears and he turned his head to see Danny standing near the kitchen, “If you had those tattoos in sophomore year I wouldn’t have been joking when I said I’d take your virginity.”

 

Ethan playfully punched his boyfriend and pouted. Danny took pity on him and kissed him before whispering something in his ear that made his boyfriend’s face turn bright red. Stiles heard it of course. Enhanced hearing was one of his neat new tricks that the tattoos gave. Everyone except Erica and Peter wore mildly horrified faces at what Danny whispered in his ear.

 

Stiles took that as his cue and called, “I’d be happy to make it a threesome, Ethan.”

 

Danny laughed and Ethan’s face went a darker shade of red that went perfect with his innocent expression, but Derek's eyebrows were furrowed in what Stiles knew was Derek speak for, ‘How could you have heard them. You’re not a werewolf.’

 

“The tattoos aren’t only for luring handsome men to bed, Sourwolf. That’s just an added bonus,” Stiles cackled at Derek’s mildly pained expression as if Stiles had told him something that is not to be shared with the world. Peter’s amused face was visible out of the corner of Stiles’ eye.

 

Stiles smirked, idea forming, “I have nipple piercings too if anyone wants a look.”

 

Peter, Danny, Ethan, Erica, Boyd, and surprisingly Isaac all said yes while the rest of the pack declined. Boyd was likely forced by Erica in some way. Damn that guy had to get laid a lot to be that agreeable.

 

Stiles just stared at Isaac with a cocked brow making the other boy blush.

 

Surprisingly the number of people that did want him to take his shirt off surpassed the number that didn’t. He hadn’t quite expected that, but he shrugged and said, “Fair is fair. Yes beat no six to five.” He made quick work of pulling his shirt over his head at the pack meeting that turned into a Stiles striptease. He wasn’t embarrassed. His stomach was toned and an outline of a six pack had formed while he was away at college. Even his shoulders had broadened. Nipple piercings topped it all off. His body filled out rather nicely and he saw even some of the pack that had said no were sneaking glances. 

 

Smirking slightly, he pulled his shirt back over his head and ignored the groans of annoyance that definitely came from more than the six people that had originally said yes.

 

Blushes covered most faces besides Danny, Erica, and Peter who were looking rather smug. Stiles winked at them as Isaac half walked half ran into the kitchen. It was likely he was hiding a boner. It wouldn’t have been the first time Stiles’ body gathered that response from someone. He had a new confidence to him that he didn’t have when he was still in high school. It turned heads a lot. Stiles was used to it.

 

“So,” he drawled while everyone gathered themselves, “what’s with the pack meeting. Is there some sort of new big bad threatening to terrorize people or what?”

 

Scott coughed, “There’s a coven of witches in town kidnapping people.”

 

Stiles lounged on the couch, reclining, “So, what’s your big plan Scotty?” He already knew what it was going to be. Some sort of peace thing. Like, ‘Please leave my town and never come back.’

 

He was right. That’s exactly what it was. Stiles was no fool he knew it wouldn’t work, but Peter spoke up first, “As amusing as that would be to witness, I’d rather not die when they ultimately attack us. I say we just kill them.”

 

Stiles was about to agree, wholeheartedly when Allison grabbed the nearest weapon and had Peter pushed up against the wall with it. The pack didn’t even flinch as if this was normal. Things had certainly changed during the few months he’d been gone. Peter didn’t even fight back. His mouth was tight and his gaze drawn onto the weapon that Stiles only just noticed was a  _ blowtorch. _

 

He was out of his seat and pushing Allison back, hissing slightly as the flames licked his arm, as quickly as if he had teleported there. All he felt was pure white, hot rage as he stared at Allison who, along with the rest of the pack, was wearing an expression of surprise as he stood in front of Peter.

 

“What  _ the hell _ did you think you were doing?”, Stiles growled. She quickly recognized him for the predator that he was and stood up straighter.

 

“He’s homicidal,” she sputtered.

 

“No, Allison. The witches are homicidal. He’s  _ smart _ ,” Stiles hissed, “and if you took your narcissistic head out of your ass for five minutes, you’d see something called  _ self-preservation instincts _ . Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? A blowtorch?  _ Really?  _ How fucking stupid are you?”

 

At that Scott seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and approached, “But, Stiles, it’s Peter,” of course he would defend Allison. Allison who is so obviously in the wrong at this moment.

 

“Yes, Scott. It’s  _ Peter.  _ Peter who is  _ pack.  _ Peter who hasn’t done anything wrong in a very long time. Peter who has been burned alive twice and now has your psychotic girlfriend aiming a blowtorch at him like it’s a toy,” Stiles was yelling by that point.

 

He grabbed Peter’s wrist and tugged him towards the door, “We’re leaving. I can’t express how ashamed I am in all of you. Have fun with the bloodthirsty witch peace treaty and if you want to apologize you know where to find us.”

 

Peter was strangely silent as they made their way to Stiles’ jeep. Once both of them had gotten inside Stiles’ drove them in the direction of his old house. His dad had moved in with Melissa, but he still kept the property. Too many memories. It was nice to have a place to go to be alone when he came back to town.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Peter murmured.

 

Stiles jumped and spasmed as the silence was broken. He’s still the same person he was before and that showed deeply in his gracefulness. Staring at the road, he set his face into a determined expression, “I wanted to. She does that a lot, doesn’t she? And they let her?”

 

His gaze turned to the older man who nodded in response. Stiles’ grip on the steering wheel grew tighter as he gritted his teeth and a low sound rumbled in his throat. Peter put a hand on his arm in comfort likely noticing his distress. He relaxed and almost as if he had imagined it, the hand was gone. If Peter hadn’t done anything he probably would have crashed the jeep.

 

They drove in silence until a familiar looking house came into view. He pulled into the driveway and the jeep rumbled quietly before shutting down completely. It was still the same old house. Just dark and empty. Peter followed him into the kitchen seemingly not knowing where to put himself for once. Stiles put his phone on the table and started rummaging through the cabinets looking for something to make.

 

“She burned you,” Peter stated, eyes glued to the burn mark on his arm and the slightly singed shirt. 

 

“Shit, yeah. I’m sorry about the smell. Honestly, I forgot about it. I’ll go put something on it and change my shirt to something -- you know, not scorched,” he made a beeline for the stairs but was stopped as Peter grabbed his, thankfully, unburned arm. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and looked at him pointedly, “Not the smell you idiot. I meant she _ hurt  _ you.”

 

Oh. He was worried, “It’s fine. It’s small. I’ll put something on it from the first aid kit if it makes you feel any better.”

 

The man nodded wordlessly so Stiles scurried up the stairs and into the bathroom. The first aid kit is always kept under the sink because, being a squishy human that runs with wolves, he tended to use it a lot. He made quick work of bandaging the burn. It really wasn’t that bad. Not enough to cause worry anyways. It hurt, yeah, but he’d live. 

 

After he switched out his burnt shirt for a clean unburnt one, he’d stopped by the house before going to the pack meeting, he made his way back downstairs. Peter was glowering at his phone silently at the table, “Your phone hasn’t stopped buzzing.”

 

“I’m surprised I didn’t come down to it in pieces,” he teased as he put his phone on silent, not bothering to check it.

 

“Believe me, If I had known that was an option, you just might have,” the man replied. Stiles pouted at him and he quickly looked at his hands. A bit too quickly.

 

“I’ll make food and then I’ll either drive you back to your apartment or you can stay here,” Stiles muttered as he brought out all of the requirements for spaghetti. 

 

“I’d rather stay here than go back to my apartment,” the ‘I don’t want to be alone’ was implied but unsaid. Stiles can understand. He never liked being alone either.

 

“Then here you shall stay,” Stiles said as he waved a large wooden fork at the man who gave him a look that was both fond and amused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted more, so here is the finished product! I believe anyway.

Stiles allowed Peter to explore the house while he cooked. His dad left almost everything when he moved into Melissa’s. His clothes were probably the only things left.

 

Once the spaghetti was finished, he set two bowls on the counter, “Zombiewolf, food.” He didn’t bother raising his voice. Peter could hear him, wherever he was. Stiles wasn’t too nebby and he had nothing to hide. There was no reason to stretch his hearing out to see where the man was.

 

He decided to check his phone while he waited for Peter to show. There was a ton of missed calls and texts from Scott, a few from Lydia and other various pack members. His eyebrows rose. There was a missed call from Derek. 

 

He called back.

 

It rang three times before Derek answered it, “Stiles.”

 

“What’s up, buttercup?” Stiles fiddled with the spaghetti fork. He could practically hear Derek’s disapproving eyebrows through the receiver at the nickname.

 

“Thank you," he apparently chose to ignore the nickname. Stiles was almost disappointed.

 

Stiles snorted, but kept his tone carefully neutral, “I didn’t see anyone else doing shit about it.”

 

“We wanted to. Some of us have tried, but it’s hard to go against an alpha when it comes to their mate.”

 

“Look, Derek. I’m not really the guy you should be trying to redeem yourself to, but if you want my personal opinion, you should have tried harder. I gotta go Sourwolf. Call Peter next time,” he hung up. Honestly, he had no idea why they’re all messaging him and not Peter. The only one that did anything to him was Scott, but the rest of them? Peter’s the one who they should be apologizing to. 

 

He looked up to see Peter staring at him and jumped slightly, “Come on Zombiewolf. Grab your spaghetti and we’ll go watch a movie.”

 

They walked to the living room and Stiles let Peter choose a movie from his rather extensive selection. It didn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting up when the man chose ‘Zombieland’ though.

 

Stiles burst out laughing. He couldn’t help himself, “You can really relate to this movie can’t you?”

 

Peter tried and Stiles will always give him credit for trying, but he couldn’t hide the way the edges of his mouth turned upwards with a scowl, “What? I’ve never seen it.”

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped, “You’re missing out. Hurry up and put it in the damn DVD player before your spaghetti gets cold.” Peter did so with the most minimal grumbling that could be expected.

 

Stiles sat down on the couch on one end, giving Peter the choice to either sit next to him or sit on the other side. He sat next to him. Stiles found that he liked it. Maybe a little more than what was considered normal for friendship, but he’d come across that bridge when it came.

 

They ended up watching both of their favorite Harry Potter movies to which Stiles said, “Holy shit, you’re a nerd. You’re a secret  _ nerd,” _ and Peter elbowed him in the side. Peter deserved the taunting. His favorite Harry Potter movie was ‘Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince’ while it’s quite obvious that ‘Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban’ is better.

 

Stiles apparently fell asleep at some point because Peter woke him up with a muttered, “Didn’t you ever learn not to fall asleep in the same room as a predator?”

 

“I trust you,” Stiles murmured sleepily, eyes half-closed.

 

A claw scraped the surface of his neck and Stiles’ eyes shot open, alert, but not scared, “Still trust me?”

 

The man’s face was carefully blank, but his eyes lit up with something else. Stiles kept direct eye contact and bared his neck further, “Yes.”

 

Peter’s breath hitched and suddenly the claw was gone and there was a mouth fitted against his. He groaned and kissed back as the wolf climbed on top of him, slotting them together without ever breaking the kiss.

 

They kissed for a while, only ever breaking for air before Stiles finally said, “I have a bed, you know.”

 

Peter, who had been sucking hickeys into his neck, barked out a laugh, “But you were such a tease earlier with those piercings. Why go to the bed when I have you pinned down on this perfectly good couch?”

 

Stiles shot him a glare, “You’ve been a tease since forever with your tight pants and low v-necks. It should be  _ illegal,”  _ Peter hummed noncommittally before sliding a hand up his shirt and playing with his piercings. Stiles gasped and thrust upwards into Peter’s length at the sensation. He was already half hard. His nipples definitely got a lot more sensitive after they were pierced, but he figured he should mention something, “You should know if we continue this, you’re stuck with me. I don’t want a one night stand. I’ll probably even drag you back to campus with me. Take you places. The whole deal.”

 

Stiles felt his blood run cold when Peter stopped and stared at him with a blank expression. He was perfectly prepared for Peter to get up and walk out of the house when he spoke, “You want to  _ date  _ me?”

 

Stiles sputtered, “Well -- I mean -- Fuck --”

 

Peter grabbed his jaw and emphasized each word carefully, eyes bright blue and glowing in the dark room, “ _ Do you want to date me _ ?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Stiles responded instantly.

 

The man’s eyes searched his face, possibly looking for something. Stiles doesn’t know why because he knows his heartbeat hadn’t stuttered, “ _ Stiles _ ,” his voice sounded pained, “I’ll never leave even if you want me to. Don’t you have anyone your own age that you’d rather date? Maybe some that aren’t murderers or supernatural creatures?”

 

Stiles laughed and looked up the man who was now staring at him in confusion. He blinked and Peter sucked in a breath. His eyes glowed a vibrant purple to rival Peter’s blue, “ _ I’m  _ practically a supernatural creature, I’ve definitely killed some people and none of my relationships with normal people have worked out. I’ve always wanted you. My magic likes you in a way that it never liked anyone else. God only knows why,” he teased.

 

Peter huffed, “Cute. You  _ must _ want me for some reason,” he knelt down to nip at Stiles’ jaw. Feelings aside the man seemed to be going back to his normal cocky. 

 

“Maybe it’s just for your sexy body,” Stiles breathed. 

 

Peter feigned innocence, “Oh? God forbid you actually like my personality.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Maybe I do like your cocky smartass self that keeps up with me in a way that no one else can.”

 

The wolf hummed from his position on top of Stiles, “And maybe,” he paused to kneel down and bite at the younger’s throat who gasped in turn, “I like the fact that you're a perfect rival to my 'cocky smartass self'. I can actually stand to be around you unlike the rest of the pack,” a pleased noise rumbled in his throat, “you’d have made an excellent wolf, but what you are now seems to suit you even more.”

 

Smiling, Stiles laughed, eyes dancing with mischief, “So do you accept?” He didn’t really know what he’d do if Peter said no.

 

Peter sighed, but in a teasing, but affectionate way, “Yes, I accept your offer to date. If you’re sure that’s what you want, who am I to deny you?”

 

Stiles smile only widened as he pulled Peter down into another kiss. They broke away, panting, with a need to breathe, “Oh, you’re going to be a handful aren’t you?”, Peter looked him up and down, fangs extended.

 

The smirk that made its home on Stiles’ face was positively wicked, “You better believe it. Now, less clothes before I rip them off. You were right the bed is too far.”

 

Oh, he was definitely going to be a handful, but he knew Peter was perfectly okay with that idea.

 

\--

 

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon and after putting his pants on, a quick adventure to the kitchen solved the small mystery. There was Peter. In the kitchen. Making breakfast.

 

Stiles snorted, causing the attention of the older man to switch to him, “Careful Zombiewolf, your domestic side is showing. We wouldn’t want the woodland creatures thinking you were Snow White instead of the wicked wolf now would we?”

 

The glare Peter sent him only made him burst into full-on laughter, “Says the one who let the ‘wicked wolf’ into his home and fell into bed with him.”

 

Breakfast was apparently finished as Stiles had a plate practically tossed at him. He smirked slyly, “If I remember correctly it was a couch and you fell on top of me.”

 

Peter was about to give a nasty retort when suddenly he froze. Stiles immediately stretched out his hearing and heard many footsteps walking up to the door. He checked his phone and saw like a million notifications. He glanced at Peter, “Oops?”

 

The man rolled his eyes and tsked as Stiles walked over to answer the door. Opening it revealed the pack. Well, most of the pack. Scott and Allison were nowhere in sight.

 

Danny and Isaac were apparently leading the band of rogues as they were in the front. Good choice. They were both too kind to turn away. Stiles settled himself against the doorframe and arched a brow to prompt them to speak, but noticed a lot of downturned heads. Oh. He was still shirtless.

 

“As much as I enjoy getting ogled first thing in the morning I’m more curious as to why you’re all here,” Stiles rolled his eyes, but before one of them could say anything his shirt was shoved at him by Peter. Stiles smirked at his expression but put the shirt on. The possessive message was clear and he was not complaining in the slightest.

 

The pack apparently decided that the best way to start this conversation was to ignore that bit. They were probably right. Danny spoke first, “Look,” he rubbed the back of his head, “We’re really sorry we didn’t try harder to put a stop to what Allison was doing. It was wrong and Scott knows it too, he’s just too stubborn to be here. We really did try and we know some of the fault lies on us for not pushing more, but Scott wasn’t budging.” Stiles was happy that he seemed to be speaking to Peter and not himself.

 

Stiles sighed, “Maybe you all should come in.”

 

Once everyone got in and settled Stiles rubbed his face and looked at Peter who shot him a glare, “I didn’t necessarily need apologies, but Stiles was adamant about them. I accept. I never really blamed any of you anyways. I probably deserved it from most of you,” he glanced to Lydia and Derek, “Some more than others.” 

 

Lydia and Derek both nodded at him in acknowledgment. Things would never be perfect between them, but maybe it could come close eventually.

 

Isaac spoke up, “We should probably mention that Romeo and Juliet both ran off to make peace with the wicked witches. They wanted us to go, but we refused.”

 

Derek nodded grimly, “Not without plans to kill or even having you two there.”

 

Stiles groaned, “Oh my god. He’s going to die. I didn’t want him to die, I just don’t think he’s properly suited for being Alpha. I mean at this rate Allison is practically your Alpha and she’s not even a werewolf.”

 

There were a few raised eyebrows at that. Stiles had never mentioned not wanting Scott to be Alpha. It wasn't like the pack didn't agree, but none of them had mentioned it so far.

 

“Derek should be Alpha,” that would have been an expected statement if it had come from anyone, but Peter.

 

Stiles whipped around staring slack-jawed at the man like most of the pack including Derek himself.

 

Peter cocked a brow, “What? I recently came into possession of something better than the Alpha power,” he eyed Stiles meaningfully before shrugging, “Besides, it’s not like any of you would accept myself as your Alpha. I’m not staying in Beacon Hills anyway. Apparently, I’m getting dragged away.”

 

Stiles snorted feeling warmth in his chest for the first time in a while, “Alright. That’s settled then. Derek is impromptu Alpha until we find a bad one that isn’t Scott for him to kill. I assume you all agree to reject Scott and accept Derek as your Alpha?”

 

Collective nods went around. Everyone agreed. Scott was way too attached to Allison to be a functioning Alpha. It wasn’t hard to reject Scott and accept Derek as his new Alpha. His bond with Scott was still there as probably the rest of his pack’s bonds with Scott were. It just wasn’t an Alpha bond anymore. It was like the difference between a rope and a piece of thread. Derek’s bond grew brighter and stronger, but it wouldn’t fully be an Alpha bond until he was actually an Alpha. They were a pack for now, but it wouldn’t work for long. Derek needed to be Alpha. The impact of losing his Alpha bond to almost his entire pack would leave Scott disoriented, but the one left, Allison, was his anchor. She could ground him.

 

Peter, of course, was the one who relayed that information to the pack with Derek nodding along in agreement. 

 

“Alright, let’s go save Romeo and Juliet before the end of the story plays out,” Stiles grimaced.

 

\---

 

Luckily, they seemed to get there just in time. As everyone had predicted, Scott and Allison were being attacked and probably had been for a couple of minutes before they arrived. There weren’t even enough witches for it to be called a coven. Only about seven. Scott and Allison were lucky there wasn’t a full coven of witches. They’d probably be dead if that had been the case. The witches put up a good fight, but in the end, were ultimately defeated. Stiles almost laughed at the look of complete disgust on Allison’s face when Peter saved her from one of the witches. She was truly a bitch.

 

Scott wasn’t very happy at losing his pack and didn’t quite understand what he did wrong. Another reason Scott would never make a good Alpha. Allison just sniffed at them and turned tail with Scott. Derek and Scott would have to deal with pack boundaries, but that could be figured out later. Scott would get to stay as long as he played nice and as long as Allison stayed the hell away from them.

 

Later on, Derek asked, “Stiles, would you like to be my emissary? When I become Alpha.”

 

Stiles was surprised. He hadn’t expected that, “Derek, I won’t be in town often for a while. Are you sure?”   
  


Derek just grinned. It was a rare sight. Stiles had wanted to take a picture but held back. That probably wouldn’t encourage the man to smile more, “It’s either you or Deaton. I much prefer you, but if you really want to leave our poor pack to Deaton --.”

 

Stiles cut him off with an added eyeroll, “ _ Alright _ . I accept. You’re so manipulative. Peter’s a bad influence on you. Deaton wouldn’t even be loyal to your pack if he actually did accept. He likes Scott too much.”

 

Derek just kept grinning. Stiles would be worried if he wasn’t so proud.

 

\---

 

Derek eventually did get the Alpha power from a rogue Alpha trying to enter the territory. Scott got to stay with a few new betas of his own as long as he never challenged Derek for the territory.

 

Stiles was officially the new Hale Pack emissary and he was a good one if he did say so himself. He warded the loft heavily before going back to college. Obviously, he dragged Peter along with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter added! Thanks for reading.


End file.
